Confess Your Sins (Easter Egg)
Confess Your Sins (Easter Egg) is the main Easter egg for the map, Confess Your Sins. Prerequisites: * Four Players * Turn on the power * One player must have a Gersch Device * The player who is Michael Greene must have the Teddy Fighter (ZH115) Step One: Talking to the Father After the power has been turned on, go to the confessional near the front of the alter. There you will hear the Father calling out to you. Hold the use button on the door to say to him, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Note, you must do this for each character. It does not matter the order you do the characters, but once you've started a character, you need to finish that character's sin and redemption Step Two: Michael Greene's sin Whoever has the Gersch Device must go outside and throw one into a pond of Holy water outside. Note this must be done for all the characters as well. The player who is Michael Greene must go into the black hole alone. He will be teleported to an orphanage and everything will be black and white (this will be the case for all the players). No zombies will attack him in the orphanage. He must then throw a Teddy Fighter into an air duct, and after a few seconds, it will come out with a stack of money. The player must then hold the use button on the money and add it to their inventory. They must then walk out the building where they will be approached by a prostitute. You then go with her to her car and hold the use button on her. You will then give the stack of money to her, and you will be teleported back. Step Three: Michael Greene's redemption After being teleported back, a zombie with added health and with the appearance of the prostitute will spawn somewhere in the map. You must kill her. When you do, she will drop the stack of money. Michael Greene must pick up the money and bring it to the confessional. Hold the use button on the door and the money will be given to the Father. Step Four: Harper Lawrence's sin The players must then go back to the Holy water pond and toss another Gersch Device in it. This time Harper Lawrence must go in alone. He will then be teleported to his house with his friends before the apocalypse. You and his friends must go over to the coffee table where, on it, is a ouija board. You must hold the use button on the board, and you and your friends will start a ritual to summon the undead. A demon will then fly out of the board and fly out of the house through the wall. You will then be teleported back. Step Five: Harper Lawrence's redemption After being teleported back you must go over to the confessional and there will be a chest next to it. You all must then fill that chest with 25 zombie souls. When done, you must hold the use button on the chest. Step Six: Kai Kakizaki's sin Go back to the pond of Holy water, toss in a Gersch Device, and Kai Kakizaki must enter alone. He will be teleported to his parents house in Japan where he needs to fight the man who killed his parents. After fighting and killing the man, his wife behind him sees a second man coming up from behind. She gets stabbed saving you. You then need to fight the second man. After you kill him your child, who has seen everything, calls the police. You then need to leave the house and your child behind forever. You will then be teleported back. Step Seven: Kai Kakizaki's redemption After being teleported back, you must go over to the alter and play a game of Simon says. After doing that, a door will open and behind it will be Kai's child. You then need to hold the use button on him to tell him that you are sorry for leaving and that everything will be ok. You then need to escort him to the Father at the confessional. Step Eight: John Smith's sin Go back to the pond of Holy water, toss a Gersch Device, and John Smith must enter alone. He will be teleported to Iraq. He is fighting in the war on terrorism. He, however, is almost over run by the terrorists. He instructs everyone and himself to put on a gas mask and he pulls out three Nova 6 canisters. The player must throw the canisters and kill the terrorists with them. After they all die, you are pushed to the ground and a man says to him, "You are under arrest for the war crime of bio-chemical warfare." The player is then teleported back. Step Nine: John Smith's redemption After being teleported back, all of the players must go over to the confessional and crawler zombies will start to spawn. You must then fill the same chest from earlier with crawler zombie souls. Note they will spawn with normal zombies, but they still need to be the crawler zombies' souls. Step Ten: Confronting the Father After all the players have redeemed themselves, all players must hold the use button on the confessional door. The Father will then come out and reveal himself to be the demon from the ouija board. You must then focus fire on the demon as he flies around the main area with shields going on and off every so often. When the shields are down, it is best to have one or two players firing on the demon, while the others focus on the zombies. When the shields are up, everyone focus on the zombies, while every so often checking to see if the shields go back down. Once he is defeated you will get the trophy, Confess Your Sins, and the game will end.